Sonic the Hedgehog True Friends
by Kush-Kun
Summary: It a Story about a black fox looking for friends to hang out with or is he looking for something else?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Sonic and you know it…but I do own a character in this chapter. Read and find out.

Chapter one- It begins

The day was beautiful, the animals live in peace, and in Mobius there were so many guards that protect the king and queen. A teenage black fox wander around the village looking for food to eat.

"I'm so hungry…need food badly…" said the black fox, "I wonder if there anywhere to eat…"

The black fox came across a Chili-dog stand, the nose of the fox smell to some really tastily food that it could not resisted. While the fox stare at the food, there was a blue hedgehog ordering a chili-dog with a group around it. The fox glance at the chili-dog and making sure the hedgehog didn't see him look at the chili-dog. When the blue hedgehog about to take it first bite the chili-dog was gone out of it hand, the black fox disappeared and no one know were it went.

"HEY! That not cool," said the blue hedgehog, "who stole my chili-dog!"

"Not us Sonic," said a young orange fox, "we were just talking."

"Yeah," said a coyote, "Zhee chili-dog is nowhere to be found."

"Maybe someone else took it," said a pink hedgehog, "Bunnie, Tails, Sally, Antoine, and Fiona all know that chili-dog are your favorite Sonic."

"Your right Amy…maybe someone did take my-," Sonic paused in the middle of what he was saying until he saw a trial of chili on the ground then begins to follow the trail, "You know what guys…I think someone did take my chili-dog…"

"Sonic! Wait up!" yelled Tails and the group behind Sonic tracking the trail of chili.

Sonic and his team track down the trail of chili leading to a tree. They split up into groups to look for the thief of the chili-dog. Twenty minutes later they found nothing until something hit Sonic in the head. They all look up and saw the black fox sleeping in the tree branch peacefully.

"Hey you!" Sonic yelled at the black fox, "Come on down here."

The black fox slowly waking up from it peaceful nap to see who was calling, wondering what they want with it, the black fox glances down to see how many there were. Then the black fox jumped down from the branch to see what they want.

"How I can I help you," asked the black fox toward the group.

"You stole Sonic's chili-dog!" Amy busted out to conclusion, and then swung at the black fox with her hammer.

The black fox jumped backward to avoid getting hit and then hit it head against the tree behind him, "I'm sorry! Owww…I was so hungry that I took it from you Sonic…my head hurts…"

"No problem Bro," Sonic said, "by the way what your name?"

"The name is Kushtrim Kun Fox," said the black fox, "just call me Kush for short."

Sonic and his group greeted Kush with a friendly greeting; Sonic took Kush to his house to greet his mother and father, then Bunnie, Tails, Antoine, and Fiona saw Kush around the village for a few hours, after Kush got use to the area he was in Sally took him to her castle.

"Wow! This is some nice home you got Sally!" said Kush looking around in the castle with wonders.

"Yeah I guess," Sally said, "do you have a home?"

"Nope," said Kush, "I'm a wander, I look for new things in life, but for right now I need a place to live."

"Why don't you live with me?" asked Sally, "We can make room for you."

"Really!" said Kush with joy in him, "I can live with ya!"

"Sure under one rule," said Sally, "You need to follow and listen to orders that are given to you, ok."

"Alright!" said Kush, "I'll follow every word you say Sally!"

Sally's guards made room for Kush to live; Kush went around the castle that he didn't see yet. Two guard was talking about they were being under attack by Robotnik's robots tomorrow morning. Kush thought about what was going to happen then smirk because he was so bored that he needed to destroy something. He headed to his room and got ready for bed for the next morning. Six o'clock in the morning and Kush got up and went to see what was outside. Hundreds of Robotnik's robots were marching to the village to attack. Kush leap out of the castle's window into the trees, his sword on his back made so much noise that he had to carry it in his hand. Jumping to tree to tree, getting closer to the robots until he stop for a minute. Kush saw Sonic and his group taking out the robots.

"There are too many robots to destroy Sonic!" cried Tails.

"Well I guess we got to cut the number then do we," said Sonic, "Let's get in there and kick robot-butt!

"Yeah!" the group yelled.

Meanwhile Kush watches the group fight the robots on their own ways and tactics. Then the robot spotted Kush in the tree above them. They begin to open fire on Kush and Kush fell out the tree begins to attack the robots.

"This to easy," said Kush slashing the robots to tiny of metals, "I got to hurry and aid Sonic and his friends.

"Fiona, watch out behind you!" Sonic warned.

Fiona turn around but reacted to slowly to dodge the attack until Kush in the way of the attack and parrying it, "You ok Fiona?" asked Kush then cutting through another robot.

"I'm fine," answered Fiona kicking the robot off it feet, "thanks for the help."

"No problem," said Kush, "Got to aid Sally now, watch your back."

The black fox leap onto the robots' head and putting his weight and combing the gravity to crush the robots one by one to get to Sally. Sally smashes robots to each other doing great amount of damage from respond and rebooting to destroy again. Kush got where he need to be at and circled around to slashes the robots that was surrounding him to make room.

"Sally, what should I do now?" asked Kush.

"Go to Sonic and use his speed to cut down these robots," answered Sally.

"Roger," said Kush.

Kush cut his way toward Sonic to get to him. Sonic went though the robots like they were snowmen in the winter. One by one Sonic defeated the robots until Kush reach him and explain what Sally told him what to do. Sonic agree with the plan and got right to it. Sonic grabbed Kush's legs and begins to spin around in circle. Few seconds later they were a tornado with blades coming out of it, took about ten minutes to defeat all the robots in sight. Kush tried to stand on his two legs but too dizzied to stand and kept on falling down. Sonic carry Kush to his friends and begin cheer for winning the battle. Kush eyes couldn't stay in one place for twenty minutes.

"That was a great battle team," said Sonic, "Don't forget that we had Kush that sweep the enemies away with is blade no problem at all."

"Heh…no problem at all…can you guys stop moving around please…" Kush said still a bit dizzy.

The group relaxes and went on home to rest up from the battle. Kush was sleeping in his new room, family, and a place to call home…for right now.

The End of Chapter

Finish chapter by 12/20/05


	2. Chapter 2 Kush's Pain

Disclaimers: As much I hate people complain about stuff I don't own is really getting on my nerves…and this is the last time I'm saying this…!

Chapter 2 – Kush's Pain

Kush sleeping in his new room that Sally made for him. He been tossing and turning in his bed, could not sleep very well. He moans a bit and kicks the blanket off him.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" yelling in his sleep, "I don't want to live that way anymore!"

His nightmare rises from his deepest thought, coming to haunt him. Yelling in his sleep, Sally woke up and ran down to check on Kush. Sally opens his door and begins to shakes Kush to wake him up.

"Kush! Kush! Wake up!" she said as she shakes Kush, "Your having a bad dream!"

Kush finally woke up and pushes Sally away from him. Panting in fright, he looks around to see if he was in his nightmare, then he sighs sadly.

"Sorry Sally…I didn't mean to harm you…" he said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She got up and walks over to him, "The question is are you ok?"

Kush looks down at the bed, "Yeah, I'm good…just had a bad dream and now I can't sleep."

Sally feeling tired and worried, "Is there anything you want that I can get you?"

Kush got out of bed and pick up his sword, "No, I'm going to take a walk around Mobius, I need to be alone…"

He leave the castle and begins to walk around, thinking of the dream he been haven't since he was born. His sword drags on the ground and his body feeling weird as he walks around.

"Why do I have those dreams…over and over again…" he thought to himself, "Why do I have this weird feeling in my heart and soul.

The sun was rising and the black fox had dark aura surrounded him, visible to the naked eye. People in Mobius came outside and saw the black fox walking, cold eyes, tail dragging behind him; dark aura begins to damages things in his way. Everyone ran back inside as Kush continues to walk on. Tail spotted him from the air and reported it to Sonic.

"Sonic, Kush is acting very weird and he has something surrounding him!" Tail shot toward Sonic.

"Is he hurting anyone?" Sonic pop a chili-dog in his mouth and ate it quick.

"No…but it seems that he is hurting from the inside." Tail said, "Should we check it out Sonic?"

"Race you little buddy!" said Sonic.

Sonic and Tail race to see what wrong with Kush, meanwhile Kush was half way though the Mobius as his dark aura grown stronger. The time Sonic and Tail got to Kush they try to talk to him.

"Hey Bro, what is wrong with you?" asked Sonic

Kush continues to walk on, "Get out of my way…"

"No can do," Sonic reach out to grab him, only to be shock by the aura.

"Who said you can touch me…" he uses the side of his blade and hit Sonic.

Sonic avoid the blow and back away from him, "What is your problem dude!"

Kush didn't say anything but just drop to the ground, passed out and Sonic rushes to see what happen to him. Been two hours since Kush passed out and the ground been around, waiting to see if he okay.

"…What happen…?" Kush feeling lightheaded, "Where am I…?"

"You're back in Sally's castle, in your room," said Sonic looking at him funny, "what is wrong with you lately?"

Kush was puzzled what Sonic said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Everyone in Kush's room exchange looks with puzzlement. Sonic headed over to Sally and whisper in her ear.

"We need to have a group talk…without Kush," said Sonic.

Sally nodded her head as she agrees to the idea, but worried about the result that might turn out to be. 'Kush is a good boy…he wouldn't harm anyone…would he?' she thought to herself. Sonic's gang left Kush's room to talk about what going on with Kush. Kush felt something that not going to be good so he went behind the gang as a shadow and listen to the words they were saying about him.

End of Chapter 2

(Sorry for slow chapters…I been away and forgot to keep up with the chapter .; There are 10 more chapters to come so stay and read please!) 


	3. Chapter 3 Changing Path

Chapter 3 - Changing Path

Kush follows the gang to a room, waiting and listening to the words they were saying about him. 'I hope nothing negative they would say about me...' His ear was up close to the door to listen very carefully. The gang talked for an hour until they were wrapping it up.

"That black fox is too dangerous Sally! He might destory the Knothole if this keeps up," Sonic said tapping his shoe on the ground, "Unless you have a better plan with the fox."

"We can't just kick him out like that! He our friend and friends treats each other good right?" Sally backing up Kush.

"I say he have to go. Who agrees with my plan raise you hand up."

Four out of six hands rises into the air, Fiona was sitting down quietly. Sally didn't believe that they where going to kick out Kush for something he had a problem with. Tails following what he saw yesterday, Amy was just raising her hand for Sonic, Antoine was just thinking what best for his friends and Bunnie.

"The result comes to this. He goes," Sonic said outloud, "Sorry Sal, that your results."

Kush was heart broken what he heard, he moves away from the down and sulks down the hallway to get his sword. 'They didn't care about me...I was never their friends from the start...I will never have friends...' the phase ran though his mind over and over until he got to his room. Opening the door and getting his sword from the side of the bed. Holding the sword next to his cheek, cutting himself, blood running down his cheek to his chest. 'They'll won't remember the old me...that is the old me is lock up in chain, down in the pit of darkness.' he left the room leaving the trial of blood following him. Sally and Fiona walk out the room talking about what happen.

"That Sonic sometime is really a head-hotted hedgehog...So why didn't you raise your hand to kick Kush out?" Sally asked Fiona.

"I can't call a shot when I don't know what was going on, plus I don't want to take side between friends..." answers Fiona, "What that on the floor?"

Sally glance over to the floor only to see a trial of blood leaving the room of Kush. Fiona took a look inside of the Kush only to see nothing in the bedroom, she went inside to see what else she can find. Sally went inside right after Fiona and check out the place, they both found nothing in the room but they follow the trail of blood outside of the castle. Sonic and his other came right after Sally and Fiona.

"I see Kush already let without us telling him," Sonic said, "Well it bedtime, Good night gang!"

"I don't think I'll have a good night sleep..." Sally talking to herself.

Everyone head back to their home to get some rest and be ready for tomarrow. Sally feeling unease what been happening lately that she couldn't sleep, 'I hope Kush is okay and doesn't do anything harm to anyone' she thought to herself then falls asleep slowly. Meanwhile Kush was walking around the forest thinking about who he is and why does bad things happen to him. 'Sonic not cool...nor his friends! They only treated me nice to kick me out of the village...' he took his sword and cut down in his anger and hatred towards Sonic and his gang. The Darkness that lie in him was growing stronger and powerful as his Light slowly fades away into the Darkness. He snap out of the thought he was thinking, 'Woah...that felt weird...' someone was near him watching his every moves.

"Your friends kick you out and left you to suffer, but I won't do that to you Kush..." the voice was evil.

"Who are you!" Kush shot back at the voice.

"The name is Dr.Eggman, join me Kush and you'll get revenge on them."

"Revenge...but that a little bit of the chart."

"But the way they been treating you, you know you want to get them back..."

Kush thought about it and begins to shake uncontrollable, 'What is going on with my body...No...I don't want to go back the way I used to be...' but the darkness overcome him and the Kush that was once there was no more. Eggman was smiling evilish as he was using him to get Sonic and his friends.

"Well you going to join me?" asked Eggman.

Kush smiles and gave him a smirk, "Sure I'll join you Eggman...to get back at Sonic and his stinking friends."

"Come on Kush, I have something waiting for you at my base...you'll will like it."

The dark aura flowing around his body, "I can't wait to see it..."

Kush his join Eggman to destory Sonic and his friends, but Kush that we know is gone for good...or is he? Stay turn to chapter 4.

(Ok this sucks...my computer is messing up very badly and the chapter I type up are lost...sorry for slow and short chapters...)


End file.
